BingBing: Makeover Queen
by captainwii
Summary: OC's introduced. Ring-Ring's older sister moves to Sooga Village. What could possibly happen as a result? completed, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bing-Bing; The makeover queen.

(Camera shows Ring-Ring in her apartment with Yuni. She suddenly hears her door knock. She walks over to the door to answer it; here she sees what looks like rather an older version of herself, only unlike Ring-Ring she was wearing what looks like a long dark-maroon coat and was wearing her long blue hair down. And She certainly looks like she was in her mid-20s unlike Ring-Ring who's 13.)

Ring-Ring: Bing-Bing!

The woman named Bing-Bing: my, my, my, it's been while, hasn't it? Little Sis?

Ring-Ring: It certainly has, came to visit?

Bing-Bing: even better, I wanna introduce you to someone, Ving-Ving!

(a 6-year-old boy comes out from behind Bing-Bing, he is powder-white skinned like Bing-Bing and Ring-Ring, and he was wearing what appears to be Transylvanian aristocratic clothing and blue clean haircut.)

Bing-Bing: Sis, I'd like you to meet my son, and your nephew, Ving-Ving. Ving-Ving, I'd like you to meet your auntie; Ring-Ring.

Ving-Ving: hi, Auntie.

Ring-Ring: wow, He's cute!

Bing-Bing: I know and I'm not saying that just out of maternal bias. I really do think he's so adorable!

Ving-Ving: (chuckles slightly) aw, quit it, mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my auntie.

Bing-Bing: say, Ring-Ring, can I talk with you privately, you know, so we can do some catching up?

Ring-Ring: you sure my nephew here won't cause any trouble?

(Yuni walks over to Ving-Ving. Ving-Ving pets Yuni who sits down and wags her tail.)

Bing-Bing: your Shi-tzu Yuni seems to like Ving-Ving. Think he can play with her until we're done? Ving-Ving only gets into mischief if he's rendered frighteningly bored. I'm sure he'll be just fine with Yuni.

Ring-Ring: well, alright. I just hope you're right.

(Ring-Ring and Bing-Bing walk into another room. Ving-Ving looks deep into Yuni's eyes and his pupils turn to swirls. Ving-Ving appears to be hypnotizing Yuni.)

Ving-Ving: you are getting sleepy! Very sleepy! You are now under my command!

(Camera cuts to Ring-Ring and Bing-Bing in Ring-Ring's living room. The 2 of them were sitting in chairs facing each other. The looked like they were just finished talking about )

Ring-Ring: so you got a kid, but where's your husband?

Bing-Bing: It's a sad story. I happened just after Ving-Ving was born. My husband acted all surprised about the idea of raising a kid being part of marriage, took as much money as he could carry, and ran for the hills.

Ring-Ring: whoa…

Bing-Bing: that's when I decided to give that whiney jerk a finalized divorce and raise Ving-Ving myself.

Ring-Ring: wow that must've sucked.

Bing-Bing: that pretty much comes with being as vain as you. I thought he'd be good to marry 'cuz he was really handsome, and It turned out to be really…well, you get the idea.

Ring-Ring: wait! You mean to tell me I'm vain??

Bing-Bing: you know I am.

Ring-Ring: vain!? I'm- (starts transforming) NOT VAI- (almost finishes transforming but Bing-Bing quickly dashes to Ring-Ring and places her fingers on certain spots of Ring-Ring's neck and body which causes Ring-Ring to instantly revert to her normal form and to be calmed down.)

Bing-Bing: careful, sis, you always said you were too perfect to be angry.

Ring-Ring: oh forget it, can you put your fingers off me now? I can't move.

Bing-Bing: oh, sorry, (removes her finges from Ring-Ring's body. A ringing sound comes from Bing-Bing's coat pocket. Bing-Bing reaches into it to pull out a cellphone.) yes? Oh really? Uh-huh, okay, my son and I will be right here. (Puts her call phone away.)

Ring-Ring: Got another client asking you for a makeover?

Bing-Bing: that wasn't a client calling, It was the movers.

Ring-Ring: wait, you're moving here in Sooga Village?

Bing-Bing: why not? It's peaceful and humble. And it'll be a great place to raise Ving-Ving. Besides, there must've been something here that made someone like you move here so there. also, I wanna meet this Pucca you act so worked up mentioning.

Ring-Ring: I thought you were just here to visit me. Anyway, can ya tell me about my nephew?

Bing-Bing: sure can, I was frankly surprised how well he turned out since I raised him all by myself. He can be mischievous every now and then but he's quite a sweetheart. Other than that weird thing for vampires he has, I don't have much to complain about. Anyway, I think we should go, the movers will wanna know where to put our stuff.

(camera cuts to the room where Ving-Ving and Yuni are.)

Ving-Ving: sit! (Yuni sits) roll over (Yuni rolls over) haha! Now to surpise my auntie with something, Yuni, P-

(Bing-Bing and Ring-Ring start to enter the room.)

Ving-Ving: (thinks) drat! I'll have to do this later. (speaks) Yuni, leave your trance. (Yuni returns to normal).

Bing-Bing: (fully enters the room) Ving-Ving, it's time we go.

Ving-Ving: alright, mom.

(Bing-Bing opens the door that exits Ring-Ring's apartment, only to bump into Dada, who was just about to knock the door. Bing-Bing smiles at him for some reason.)

Bing-Bing: my, my, my, who might you be?

Dada: I'm..um…Dada.

Bing-Bing: come closer Dada. (gently grabs Dada by his shirt collar and pulls him closer to herself. Ring-Ring and Ving-Ving look at this scene confused. Bing-Bing looks deep into Dada's eyes as if innocently looking deep into his soul.)

Bing-Bing: he is pure, and he's handsome.

(Dada's face simply reddens in flattery.)

Bing-Bing: (turns to Ring-Ring) tell me, have you ever considered proposing to him?

Ring-Ring: wait! What makes you think we're even a couple?! That I've even asked him out!?

Bing-Bing: hahaha! You can't lie to me, sis. Besides, who wouldn't? I'd ask him out if I was at your age.

Ring-Ring: ooooh never mind! Just go now.

Bing-Bing: ha! I knew it!

(Ving-Ving and Bing-Bing leave the apartment. Camera cuts to the mother and son walking in the streets of Sooga Village at daytime, with Ving-Ving wearing sunglasses and an umbrella hat.)

Bing-Bing: Ving-Ving, kiddo, why do you have to make such a big deal of sunlight,? I know how much you like vampires, but it doesn't mean you have to act like it.

(Ving-Ving says nothing and just keeps walking alongside his mother.)

Bing-Bing: (sighs) kids these days....

(Suddenly, they see Garu running their direction. Bing-Bing's eyes widened upon setting her sights and the moment Garu was close enough, Bing-Bing manages to grab him by his ninja outfit and takes a good look at him.)

Bing-Bing: my, my, my, aren't you the handsome one. Believe me, I know handsome when I see it.

(Garu jumps out of Bing-Bings grip, and just afterward, Pucca shows up and starts to approach Garu before noticing Bing-Bing.)

Bing-Bing: ooooooh! my, my, my, you must be Pucca. my sister has always been upset on how you manage to steal the spotlight from her.

Pucca: huh?

Bing-Bing: oh, sorry, got ahead of myself, I'm Bing-Bing, Ring-Ring's older sister. And this is my son and her nephew, Ving-Ving.

(Ving-Ving simply waves at Pucca.)

Bing-Bing: And I can see why my sis is so jealous of you. you're so cute, so innocent. I bet you were considered the cutest baby in whatever hospital you were born in and everyone here had a picture of you. I'd pay all my money just to peek at one. and frankly, if it weren't for your height I ight mistake that you're actually a toddler. Say, would you like to be my first client in Sooga Village?

(Garu leaves the scene while Pucca's distracted.)

Pucca: for what?

Bing-Bing: I'm a stylist, make-up artist, tailor, you name it, whatever makes someone more beautiful than they already are, I do it all. Many of my previous clients called me the "Makeover Queen", I'm that popular. Anyway, if you'd like me to give you a makeover that would bring you to the peak of possible visual beauty. Come at my place within 3 hours, I should have everything prepared by then. here's my address. (hands Pucca a piece of paper) no charge at all. Was that your boyfriend you were chasing? ahh, young love, anyway, if you do this and your boyfriend here sees the result, I bet he will show to be at least tempted to be attracted toward you more-so than usual.

Pucca: ooooh, hehe!

Bing-Bing: anyway, my son and I should go. See ya!

(Bing-Bing and Ving-Ving leave Pucca to continue on.)

Ving-Ving: and you wonder why I don't talk much...

Bing-Bing: (face reddens in embaressment) yeah, sometimes I talk too much.......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Camera views Pucca, Garu, Ching, Abyo, and Gura arriving to a mansion that's just at the south end of Sooga Village. Here they meet up with Bing-Bing and Ving-Ving.)

Bing-Bing: (looking at Pucca's friends) ooooh! My, my, my, I must've moved into a gold mine of cutie pies here.

(Bing-Bing dashes over to Gura.)

Bing-Bing: well, well, you must be Pucca's boyfriend's little brother, no need to be surprised, you're a spitting image of him.

Gura: you mean my big bro Garu?

Bing-Bing: Garu's his name, is it?

(Bing-Bing dashes to Garu)

Bing-Bing: we meet again, Garu, was it? You got one lucky girlfriend to have someone like you

(Bing-Bing dashes to Abyo)

Bing-Bing: heeeeellllllo, hansome! I can tell the local girls in this village must've thought you were quite the charmer!

Abyo: you got that right! The ladies just can't get enough of me

(Ching looks at Abyo rather angerily, Bing-Bing notices Ching and dashes to her.)

Bing-Bing: And you must be Ching, a friend of my sister's I presume. You certainly know how to dress! purple's definitely your color! (looks at Won on Ching'shead) And you got such a cute pet chicken! She probably has no idea how good a girl she's with.

Won: (Clucking at Bing-Bing in a casual tone) Buck! Buck! Be-Gawk!

Bing-Bing: (chuckles) then again, maybe she does!

Ving-Ving: uh, Mom, isn't there something you're gonna do?

Bing-Bing: uh? oh, sorry, I got distracted by the cute new neighbors I got, that I almost forgot about Pucca. Pucca, my darling, follow me.

(Pucca follows Bing-Bing into the mansion.)

Bing-Bing: Like my place? I'm not only one of the best makeover-doers known to mankind, but I'm also head of a fashion company that does make-up and such. So you can say I'm pretty rich. And this little village is just the place to hide from the pressures of busniess, redtape, and other hard stuff.

(Bing-Bing leads Pucca to....The bathroom?)

Bing-Bing: okay, Pucca, for the first step of your makeover, take all your clothes off and get in the bathtub.

Pucca: wait, what?

Bing-Bing: you heard me, we need to rid you of any filth or odors you might be carrying so you can shine and glow with pride! I know it's an unexpected first step. But you and I both know everyone likes a girl who looks and smells at the peak of cleanliness.

Pucca: hehe! oh yeah, don't worry, I'm abit more used to this than you think.

(Pucca takes all her clothes off. And after she took her hair ties off, Bing-Bing immediately picks Pucca up and places her into the bathtub. She then turns the water on.)

Bing-Bing: while we wait for the water, let me get ready myself.

(Bing-Bing takes off her long coat to reveal a white under-shirt and a pair of jeans and puts her coat on a coat hanger.)

Bing-Bing: I don't like to risk ruining a good coat to do this stuff.

(The water in the bathtub fully fills and Bing-Bing turns it off as a result. She then takes a glass bottle with some strange yellow liquid and pours some of it into the tub.)

Bing-Bing: I've been around boys long enough to know what they like in a girl. and many like a girl with baby soft skin . what I poured into the bath water is a formula I made that once applied to the skin, make it nice soft and smooth. Now let's start with the scrubbing.

(Bing-Bing takes a bar of soap and a sponge and rubs the 2 together. she then starts scrubbing Pucca's body with the sponge. Pucca raises her arms occasionally when necessary. After Bing-Bing was finished scrubbing her body, she takes what looks like a green bottle of shampoo, opens it, pours it on Pucca's hair and starts washing her hair with it. Bing-Bing was digging deep into Pucca's scalp as she was shampooing her hair. When Bing-Bing was finished,Pucca then holds her breath and immerses her head under the bathwater and pops her head back out to rinse her hair.)

Bing-Bing: you can come out now. we're finished with that part. (Pucca climbs out of the bathtub, Bing-Bing hands her a towel. Pucca starts drying herself with it.)

Bing-Bing: now to sew up a good dress for you. just leave your clothes where they are where they are and follow me when you're finished drying off, You can put on your panties and bring your hair ties however..

(Pucca finishes drying off, puts on her panties, picks up her hair ties, and starts wearing the towel Bing-Bing gave her. Bing-Bing leads Pucca to a room across the hall. the room had a sewing machine, a shelf full of sewing equipment and rolls of fabrics, a cushion stool, and a full-length mirror.)

Bing-Bing: This is where we'll make your dress, drop the towel so I can take your measurements.

(Pucca drops the towel and Bing-Bing takes a plastic tape measure and starts measuring Pucca with it. She then walks over to the shelf and takes some red and orange shiney silk fabric. Without hesitation, Bing-Bing quickly dashes to the sewing machine and started sewing Pucca's dress. just seconds later. Bing-Bing was finished. the dress was mainly bright and sparkling red with very wide orange shoulder straps.)

Bing-Bing: it's finished! hands up, Pucca!

Pucca: that was fast..

(Pucca raises her hands and Bing-Bing puts the dress on her.) Bing-Bing: you are a true work of art, Pucca! i wish I met you a long time ago, you are my best client yet! just look at yourself!

(Pucca looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She sees herself wearing the dress with great delight. She also notices her hair was shining and sparkling. She realizes it must be an effect from the shampoo Bing-Bing used on her hair.)

Bing-Bing: now for your hair, just use your hair ties to make the same hairdo as you always did.

(Pucca puts on her hair ties and turns her hair into the same hair style she always did.)

Bing-Bing: follow me to the next room.

(Bing-Bing and Pucca head for another room. It consisted of only a large table full of properly organized cosmetics and a cusioned surgecal table as well as a bright light in the center of the room.)

Bing-Bing: Make-up is my personal favorite. It takes a sugeon's hand to turn a face into a masterpiece. believe me, I took lessons on surgery at collage once.

(Pucca gets up on the surgical table and lays down on it. She closes her eys as Bing-Bing takes certain kinds of make-up off the table and uses them on her.)

Bing-Bing: let's see. some hot-pink lipstick, some light-pink blush, and maybe some turquoise eye shadow, perfect!

(Pucca opens her eyes and sits up. Bing-Bing hands her a hand mirror. Pucca sees her face wearing the exact makes of make-up Bing-Bing was just talking about.)

Bing-Bing: now for just one last step: Perfume! this is the most difficult of steps. if I choose right, we're done and we can show your friends outside. but if I choose wrong, we'd have to start the whole thing all over again. come with me to the perfume room.

(Bing-Bing and Pucca enter a room with absolutley nothing in it but a shelf full of different kinds of perfume.)

Bing-Bing: Just stay right where you are while I look at the perfumes.

(Bing-Bing goes over to the shelf full of perfumes. She opens each bottle and sniffs it quickly. She suddenly stops at a certain bottle and dashes to Pucca with it.)

Bing-Bing: This might be the one, I don't know. let's cross our fingers.

(Bing-bing sprays the perfume on Pucca. She then sniffs it.)

Bing-Bing: Eureka! Essence of Funny Love! I might've guessed it's the right choice. I always enjoyed wearing it myself! Now your ready! let's go show your friends!

(Bing-Bing and Pucca exit the mansion out front to meet up with Ching, Garu, Abyo, Gura, and Ving-Ving who where waiting for them. Abyo, Ching, and Gura look at Pucca with tremendous awe. Ving-Ving shows to be unfazed conisdering how he's seen stuff like that before. Garu, upon looking at Pucca's now-refined look, slowly widens his eyes and smiles at Pucca, but breaks the look and returns to his usual serious look. Pucca and Bing-Bing imediately notice.)

Bing-Bing: see? see? told ya he'd be tempted.

Pucca: oooh hehehe! (dashes at Garu, who in response runs off, trying to get away.)

Bing-Bing: ahh young love, It's always an enjoyable thing to see....


End file.
